The little White Stick
by Worst NightMare 07
Summary: Bree is in for some ups and down. She's Pregnant with Chase or Owens Baby. Disclaimer; I don't own anything just he plot.
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the tiny White stick in my hands and saw the Two Blue Lines pop up..

I knew I was pregnant. I was still trying to think hard back to whom I did it with. But, every single thing I thought of was blurry.

Then I heard the door. The soft words came from out side the bathroom.

"Bree, it's me Chase. Are you ok? You have been in there for 2 hours. "

I looked at my iPhone and saw it has been two hours since I came into the bathroom.

I started to say,  
"Yeah, I'll be right out." With a crack in my voice.

I stood up and threw the test away in the trash can and put toilet paper over it so no one could see it.

I pulled up my shirt and placed my hands over my flat belly.  
I started to think,  
"Im pregnant, there is a child in me growing. I have to tell the family."

I was freaking out inside , but played cool on the outside. I walked out of the bathroom and saw chase standing there up against the wall.

I just stared at him an said,  
"What are you doing?"

He looked at me and his response was  
"We'll, I came to see if you were ok... So don't get grouchy with me."

I just huffed and super speeded down to the lab within a second and hid In my capsule and cried.

All I could think about is that I had a Baby growing in me and it was ether Chase's or Owen's.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been almost a whole week since I have found out that I was pregnant.

That whole week has been horrible. I would just cry and sit In my capsule and not come out for hours.

I was laying on the Couch watching a movie when I heard the door.  
I got up and opened the door with my blanket wrapped around me.

There was Owen Standing there. Looking worried as heck.  
I started to say, " Owen, what are you doing here?"

He looked at me and hugged me and said  
"Bree, you haven't answered my texts or answered my calls. You haven't been to school."

I just looked at him and said  
" Owen, I'm sorry. But I can't be in a relation ship with you right now. It's just I can't Handel it."

He looked down at the floor and said "but why bree? I thought you loved me? I guess it was all fake.. I'm sorry I wasent the boy friend you wanted. I hope you find your true love."

And by that, he left me standing there with tears streaming down my face.

I heard my family come down stairs to where I was.  
All of them saw me and ran over to me and hugged me.

I broke down crying since I broke up with Owen and it makes me stress if I should go after him.

That's when all I saw was black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the soun of a monitor buzzing.

I fluttered my eyes open to see my family looking worry. I turned and said, "why am I here?"  
They all turned around and huged me but, not to tight to squash my belly.

Chase had spoken up and said, "Bree, why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant with my child?"

I looked down at my hospital bed and played with the blanket and mumbled "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you a teen dad".

He looked at me the way he does when I mumble, he just nodded and my father came in and asked me a question.

"Bree, how long have you know that u have been pregnant.?"

I said with some shame in my voice. " about 2 or 3 weeks.  
I'm really sorry ".

He lifted up my chin and looked in to my eyes with the voice of "its ok bree. I still love you always"

I smiled with pride and hugged my daddy. I never new i would even think daddy. Maybe it's just my hormones .

**CHASE's POV**.

I smiled at when davenport and my child's mother had the sweet moment.

I turned to walk down to the little shop where they sell some food.

I started my way down when I saw Owen and Ethan and other boys in huddle outside a room which seems to be a 16 year old girls room with a pink balloon out front of the door that says " it's a girl!" I looked over at Owen and used my super hearing to hear.

" guys. So u know I just had a baby with girlfriend number 7 since I was Cheating on Bree. Well I'm going to..."

That's when I fell to the ground on the floor and they all turned .


	4. Chapter 4

When I saw them turn around. I ran really fast to Bree's room, and I guess they didn't follow back.

I walked into Bree's room to see her Peacefully sleeping in the bed with cords all over her.  
I looked at the monitor to see my baby move in Bree. Since Bree was only 2-3 weeks along. The baby isn't really a baby yet.

I smiled at bree. And then looked at my phone to see I had a missed call from someone with a Block number.

I just shrugged it off and saw adam and Leo come in and asked to talk to me.

I walked out shutting the doo quietly and not waking bree. I looked at Adam and Leo.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Leo looked at Adam and then explains,  
"Well, we saw Owen here and he's planning to Rape Bree . "

I looked at them in shock and said  
"We'll, we need to tell Davenport!"

Adam looked at me and then blurted out

"We can't! If he finds out, he'll tell Bree and She could lose the baby with all the stress!

I had to think. I knew I couldn't let Bree lose the baby. But we still needed to tell davenport.  
But how?

BREE'S POV

I woke up, I was looking around my plain White room. I really hated this room. I wished I was back in my home in my capsule , sleeping but no. The doctor said I had to stay here until I wasn't stressed anymore. So about another 2-3 weeks.

I felt so bored. I turned on the TV and drop the Remote and hit the red button...


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's POV

Our whole family heard the Emergency button go off in Bree's room. We all turn pale and saw nurses and doctors come running out of no where.

I turned to davenport and he saw my white and pale face .

He just hugged me and told me and said that she will be fine.

Then the doctor came out of the room looking as scared as us.

Adam spoke up with a loud croak in his throat.

"Doc, what's wrong with her?"

He looked at us and said with as much as serious tone he could use.

"The baby moved around in Bree to fast and made Bree pop a blood vessel and it made her bleed. She could die and lose the baby if we don't take the child out of her fast and get her to surgery and the baby to the nicu fast! "

Everyone was just in shock. I mean my child isn't even fully developed yet. Bree is still on her 3rd month almost 4  
(Let's just say I wanted it to be 3 months instead of two weeks to make the story more awesome) I was so scared.  
I watched as Bree's door opened and a nurse had protected gear on and had a incubator that had cords on and inside of it. All we could see was a little pink figure in it. And then it was rushed off to the nicu really fast.

We all stood in silent and saw Bree's bed and her with her eyes closed rushed to surgery.

All I wanted to do is cry. And that's what I did.

DONALD'S POV!

I watched as everyone slept with large tear marks on their faces. I was the only one still up waiting for news on my grand child and Bree.

I kept on thinking and then I decided to take a walk. I took a long walk and when I came across the Nicu window, I saw my grandchild that looked like a tiny alien , you could see some of the newly growing Organs and the little brain growing inch by inch and the tiny rib cage. I felt like crying , but I had to be brave for my daughter and grandchild.

I turned around when I heard a voice.

"Would you like to see her from inside?"

I looked to see a brunette and blue and grey eyes nurse with protective gear on and a mask so she wouldn't spread any germs on the babies.

I started to say with a sadish and happy voice

"can I?"

She nodded at me and handed me a protective suite for me to wear. I put it on and walked into the nicu. I felt like tearing up.

I asked out of the blue. "Will she be ok?"

The nurse looked at me and said "I'm not sure. She's being a real fighter."

I smiled and looked at her again. Before siting in a chair next to the nurse and looked at my little grandchild.


	6. Chapter 6

Chase's POV.  
It's been almost a week since the baby was taken out and Bree had her surgery.

The doctors said that Bree has been doing better , but she lost a lot of blood. At lest they got my daughter out in time.

Davenport had already seen both the baby and Bree. I wanted to see Bree a lot . I know I should go and see my daughter but I want to go with Bree. I was just confused

I got snapped out of thoughts when I heard the doctor come out of Bree's room and say,

"Bree, is doing very well and can have another visitor today. Anyone?"

Everyone looked at me and I said  
"Can I go?"

He just Nodded at me and lead me into Bree's Room, where she was sitting on the bed with Pillows and cords on her Stomach and arms. She was watching Tv and when I came in she had turned around to see me.

"Hi Chase."

I smiled and sat in the chair next to her bed,

"How are you Bree? Like are you feeling ok?"

"My stomach hurts from them cutting  
me open and taking the baby out. And I just wanna see my baby. Have you found the gender or is it to early to know?"

"It's a Girl. She is a real fighter like her mommy. She has been placed in the nicu and davenport has been the only person whom saw her. She is under a Black light to help her Grow more. I haven't wanted to see her without you."

Her smile faded away and said softly to me.

"Chase, please go see her for me. She needs her daddy's voice to get will make me happy. And I'll see her with you when I can go up. I'll still love you. "

I looked at her in shock and said with a tiny bit of happiness In my voice.

"Bree, are you sure? I mean I can wait so both of us can go together."

She just smiled at me with a nod that meant *go please see her chase.*

I got up and out of the room and ran all the way to the Nicu. I looked through the window to find the nurse.

Once she noticed me, she came out and handed me some protective gear.

Once I put it on, I walked in and into a spot where my daughter was growing.

The nurse took off the black piece of cloth and my child was laying there, growing in her organs and brain and her body was getting bigger.

I was just in shock and smiled with tears falling on my cheeks.

Bree's POV  
After, chase had left to go see our daughter i continue with my tv program, *16 and pregnant * it was such an interesting show on MTV.

I kept watching it with my smile on. Even though my stomach hurt so bad I had to pull through for my child whom was hooked up to cords and under a black light. My poor baby.

While my show was coming to an end, my IPhone rang meaning, I had a text.

It was a photo text from chase, showing my daughter breathing in the nicu.  
He had said,  
"She is my life, my soul, the little girl to play dolls with, my supper speeder, my A+ child. She is out little girl to love forever. Our Fighter is fighting"

I had years of joy streaming down my Face.


	7. Chapter 7

Bree's POV.

Ever since I saw that photo of my daughter, we both have been fighting a lot. It has been a heck of the week, at least my family had gotten to see her.

Tasha came into my room with a bag of things.

I smiled and said,  
"Hi Tasha. What brings you today?"

She just smiled at my proper language she had taught me.

"We'll, today I brought a bag of goodies for you and the baby."

I looked at her surprise and then she brings out of the bag, a onsie that was hot pink that said, "I'm a girl of school smarts ."

I laughed at Tasha and looked at the other two.

One was aqua blue that said "I play sports with my speed. "

And the last one, a purple one with a purple tutu on it said. " my grandpa owns more money than you!."

All I could say.

"Did.."

"Yup."

"Wow."

"I know."

Then lastly , Tasha pulled out a dress that was long from the bottom part of my full boobs with milk.

The dress was all, white, with the ombré effect of teal and aqua mix at the bottom. The top was lose and it had two think straps with the back cut out in a Bow shape.

Tasha also, bought me some white slip on vans to go with the dress.

I smiled with joy and hugged her.

"Thanks Tasha! And can I must ask, where will I wear it?"

She didn't respond but, smiled.

That's when two nurses helped me up and into the bathroom and they helped me change into the dress and shoes.

And once I was all ready, I looked at my reflection, I looked beautiful.  
I walked out of the bathroom and saw chase standing there smiling as wide as he could.

I smiled and walked out him . I walk in silence until we got to the small restaurant in the hospital.

"Chase, why are we here?"

"Bree, I love you and our bionic daughter more than I love school, and I wanted to take you out, to celebrate how well, you have been fighting."

All I could do was smile .


End file.
